


Almost a Musical Number

by Gryphaena



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: Layla is very pleased with Will.
Kudos: 2





	Almost a Musical Number

Layla left the Stronghold home with a little smile, spun around once, and hugged herself.

She almost couldn't believe what had happened. 

Her emotion was strong enough to affect nearby vegetation. 

The grass blades rocked sideways, the flowers opened & closed, the bark grew faster, moss spread everywhere & fungi followed suit. 

Even weeds reacted, weaving themselves into braids. 

She walked home, the plants celebrating with her the whole way. 

Will was just too good of a friend! 

He was so very wonderful, convincing his parents (disguised as realtors) to have landscapers only plant native flora for the new homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ffnet on September 2009.


End file.
